


Deleted and Respawned

by TiPoFanForever



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoFanForever/pseuds/TiPoFanForever
Summary: Things went terribly wrong and Ralph couldn't get Vanellope out during reboot on time. Will he ever get her back? Especially after things got unexpectedly worse eventually? Either way, the wrecker had to learn the lesson the hard way. *alternate ending to RBTI* *ANGST ONESHOT*





	Deleted and Respawned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s an angsty oneshot alternate ending for ya’ all. Have fun reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wreck-it Ralph or Ralph Breaks the Internet, it’s owned by Walt Disney Animation.

Ralph stood with Spamley as he watched the horrible sight before him. Slaughter Race was glitching like crazy and the netusers were rushing out of it in panic. “What’s going on, Spamley? This place is going crazy, I thought the virus will just slow down her car!”

“Yeah, I think it found something really unstable there!” Spamley replied, terrified as well. Then it hit Ralph, maybe I knew what the extremely unstable thing was in there.

“Her glitch.” He muttered, his eyes widened.

 _“Game reboot in 60 seconds.”_ An announcement came. The big buffed man quickly rushed toward the entrance. Spamley grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Hey, hey, Ralph! Don’t go in there! They’re rebooting the game and anything that doesn’t belong there will be deleted!” The spam warned. “You can get deleted as well!”

“So can her! If I don’t get her out of there, Vanellope is gonna die!” Ralph shouted.

“How do you know you can make it on time?!”

“I don’t know!” Ralph noticed the gates closing in. “No!” He rushed as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Ralph dives as the gate was only inches far from closing. His face hit the metal gate hard as he bounced back down the stairs. “No! Open the door! My friend is in there!” he screamed, knocking the metal door constantly. He rushed over to the door but missed seconds before it closed.

“Rebooting in 30 seconds.” Announced a female voice. “29…28…27…”

“NO!” Ralph screamed and ran into the door with his fist out. “I’m gonna wreck it!” But as soon as his fist hit the metal door, a blue wave of light tossed him back down. “What the…?”

 _‘Preparing system reboot. Please do not enter.’_ Read the above screen.

“NO!” Ralph sobbed as he kept on slamming his fist on the door, as the blue magnetic barrier kept on reflecting it back on him. “I gotta get in there!”

“…21…20…19…18…”

“VANELLOPE!” Ralph yelled as he slammed his fist so hard the barrier bounced him meters away and fell on Spamley. “Why is this happening?”

“Maybe to prevent the players from entering or so.” Spamley squeaked from under him. “We gotta do something!”

“…10…9…8…” Ralph’s eyes filled with horror. It was just 10 seconds until the game gets rebooted, Vanellope was in there, and he was unable to do anything. “7…6…5…4…” Ralph felt helpless. It was over. He regretted starting all this, he regretted putting in the virus, he regretted letting Vanellope roam into the internet all on herself. It was all his fault. “…3…2…1. Reboot in progress.”

“It’s all over.” The buffed man muttered in a low voice. Spamley managed to crawl out of under the huge man, as he stared at the screen horrified. “I lost her.”

“Ralph.” Spamley softly caressed his shoulder.

“It’s all over, Spamley. And it’s all my fault, I let that virus in there. Vanellope is gone forever…because of me.” Ralph muttered in a cracking but numb voice as tears kept on rolling down his eyes.

“It’s… my fault equally, big guy. I was the one who got you the virus.” Spamley added as he took off his cap as wiped his tears. “I should’ve known this could happen.”

Ralph looked over at the heart-shaped candy medal sticking out of his shirt. He pulled it out and softly took it in his palm, tracing the words ‘You’re my hero’ with his thumb. He was the hero in her eyes, and he risked her life for his own desire. How could he be so selfish? _‘Guess I really am a bad guy.’_

He sat there, lost in thoughts, remembering every single moment he had spent with her. It was just six years ago they met, that felt like just yesterday. They built a candy cart together, signed it together, figured out how to drive it together, defeated that terrible monster named Turbo together and saved each other’s lives. She stole a piece of gold from him and repaid him with a friendship he’d never known in 30 years. And now…he didn’t even hesitated to risk her life just because she was trying to follow her heart.

He just sat there, clutching the medal in his hand and crying his heart out.

 _“System Processing... Reboot Completed. Server online.”_ Announced the female voice as the signals became green and the shutters slowly started to open up. Ralph lifted his head up to look at the open entrance. With the medal still clutched in his hand, he got up and rushed into the game, his eyes still filled with tears. Spamley followed him in there. Although he knew it was all over, he still made sure to check the slightest possibility of her being alive.

“Vanellope! Kid, are you there somewhere?!” He called out, roaming around the recently-rebooted game that had now stopped glitching, his ears begging to hear her voice once again. “Vanellope!” Suddenly he found Shank standing at the street next to her car, gazing off in distance. “Shank!” he called out and rushed to the lady. “Shank, what happened? Where’s Vanellope?!” Shank just stood there motionless as the big guy continued shaking her shoulders. Spamley caught up as well. “Shank, answer me, what happened?!”

“Her car crashed into the debris…” The adult racer begun. “…I tried my best to get her out of there and I managed to…but it was too late.” Ralph’s heart sank at her words as his hands fell limp. “I saw her disappear into pixels in my arms before my eyes. The game deleted her and there was nothing I could do to save her.”

“No…”

 “The last words she said were about how much you meant to her. All she wanted was to see you for one last time.” Ralph sniffed. Shank took one of his huge hands in her own, her eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry, Ralph. I…I couldn’t save her. It’s all my fault, if…if I’d gotten her out on time… none of this would’ve happened…” Shank spoke between sniffs. “I’m so sorry, Ralph!”

Ralph looked down, not only it was unusual to see such a hardcore lady like her cry, he realized how wrong he was about her; she did cared for Vanellope so much. He was such a jerk to be so jealous of her. “No, none of this would’ve been started in the first place if I hadn’t been such an idiot!” Ralph cursed himself. “I was such a jerk to release a virus into a game, what was I even thinking!”

“Wait, a virus? What virus, what are you talking about?” Shank inquired, confused.

Ralph looked down in shame, finding a proper way to say this. “I…released a virus in your game. But I guess it somehow copied her glitch and… this happened.” Shank stared at him in both shock and disbelieve.

“So, you mean you did this, Ralph?!” Shank asked, he nodded. “But why?”

Ralph looked down and sniffed. “I heard you and her talk about her desire of staying here. I…was afraid…you’d snatch her from me, Shank. I thought I’d lose her to you.”

“And so, you killed her?” She asked, her eyes burning with rage.

“No! I didn’t mean for it to happen like this! At least not this bad. I just wanted her to get bored of this game and… have her come back with me.”

“You could’ve asked! We could have figured out some way, why did you had to put in a virus?!” She asked.

“I thought it was little and harmless.”

“A virus is never harmless, Ralph!” Shank remarked. “Who gave you the virus anyway?!”

Spamley nervously stepped in and removed his hat. “It was kinda me, ma’am.”

“Spamley!” Shank bellowed, Spamley gulped. “Should’ve never trusted you, you junk of a spam!” Shank grabbed him by the collar. “I knew you had a connection with the dark net, first you had me agree on using our game as a promotion purpose for your website, and now a kid has lost her life cuz’ of you!”

“No, it was all because of me. All because of my greed, my needy and clingy behavior.” Ralph said, covering his face in his palms as he fell to his knees. “I’m so sorry, Vanellope.”

Shank looked at him with pity but sternly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Have a hold on yourself, Ralph.” She said. “The dark net can never help you, now you see.” Spamley wiped his own tear and pulled down his hat in shame. Ralph sniffed and got up, clutching the candy medal in his hand, he wept the last bits of tears left before slowly walking away. Still weeping, he exited the game, making his way back to the arcade. He came to a certain location and looked up to see it was eBay. He realized the steering wheel was on its way…but the person for whom he got all the money to buy it was just no longer by his side. Lowering his gaze, he continued walking.

* * *

 

“You see, broccoli isn’t that bad at all.” Felix told with a smile as the candy racer children ate their vegetables. “You don’t know anything until you try it.”

“Exactly, daring.” Calhoun agreed. “You all are being such good soldiers.”

“I hate this, to be honest.” Taffyta muttered to Rancis.

“Do I hear you say something, Taffyta?”

“No mom, I said I love this food.” Taffyta said and forced a smile. Calhoun gave her a pat on the back.

“Dad, when are Ralph and Vanellope coming back?” Candlehead questioned.

Felix sighed. “Who knows, sweetie? Still no news of them.”

“Do you think they got the steering wheel? Are they okay? I’m afraid.”

Felix kindly patted her back. “Don’t be afraid, honeypie. They’re totally safe and coming back soon.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Wait, I’ll see.” Felix walked over and opened the door to see the giant wrecker standing there with an upset face. “Ralph, my brother! You’re back, we were so worried!” Felix exclaimed as he hopped to hug the man. Ralph didn’t reacted or pushed him away in embarrassment like usually, instead he just stood silently.

“Are they here?!” Exclaimed the children as they all rushed to the door excitedly.

Calhoun smiled. “Okay kids, maintain the discipline now.” She calmed, as the kids surrounded Ralph as soon as he entered.

“Did you get the steering wheel?! Did you?!” They asked. Ralph just nodded. The kids cheered loudly with joy, hugging each other. “SUGAR RUSH IS SAVED!”

“Wait. Ralph, where is Vanellope?” Taffyta asked as she noticed that their President wasn’t present there.

“Yeah, she isn’t with you?” Added Rancis. Ralph closed his eyes and fell to his knees, breaking into tears; the candy medal was dropped on the floor.

“Wreck-it! What happened?!” Calhoun asked, startled along with everyone else. “Wait, did she…?”

“She didn’t make it.” He squeaked between sobs. Everyone gasped.

“No…” They all teared up, Candlehead hugged Felix who took off his hat in sorrow and pulled her closer. Taffyta started crying, her mascara flowing along with the tears, as Calhoun tried to calm her. “Ralph, please say this isn’t true!”

Ralph looked at the candy medal, a few tears dropped next to it. It was all over, the only light in his own miserable life was gone forever.

* * *

 

Shank looked around as she entered the much smaller and quieter place.

“Hold on, miss. Please step aside for random security check.” Surge Protector appeared and instructed, he noticed the new visitor. “May I know your name, lady?”

“Shank.” The racer replied.

“And where are you coming from?”

“The Internet.” She replied. The Surge gave her a surprised look on hearing the word. A visitor from the Internet? “Slaughter Race, the Internet, sir.” She repeated.

“O-okay. Are you carrying anything with you?”

Shank hesitated before peeking behind. “Actually… yes, I am.” She stepped aside. The Surge was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

_Ralph looked around, the place was big and strange, there was literally nothing he could see. “Where am I?” he asked. “What is this place?”_

_“Good question.” He heard a familiar voice. He turned around and was shocked at seeing who it was; it was no other than his most beloved friend standing a few feet away._

_“Vanellope!” He exclaimed with surprise. “You’re alive!” He rushed to her and leapt, ready to embrace her into the tightest hug, but Vanellope glitched a few steps back and the wrecker landed on his face inches away from her. He rubbed his nose in pain before looking up at her with a smile while Vanellope kept on a stern face. “I can't believe it! You’re alive, kid! But I thought the reboot…deleted you.”_

_“You thought?” Vanellope asked in a sharp voice. Ralph recoiled in distress. “You thought the virus you released killed me? Well, bingo, you nailed it, Ralph.”_

_“Vanellope, I know what I did was wrong and I’m terribly sorry for everything.”_

_“Oh wow, you’re sorry. How generous of you.” She said dryly._

_“But…how are you alive?”_

_“Did I say I’m alive? Or did you just started thinking again when you shouldn’t be?” She inquired. Ralph felt his eyes watering again, he had never seen her so angry and hurt before; not even when he broke her cart years ago. All the sugary sweetness in her voice was gone and there was only coldness and bitterness left. Vanellope gripped his chin with her tiny hands, staring in his eyes with no trace of emotions. “All I asked for was a chance to follow my dream, and what I got from you, Mr. So-called Best Friend? A virus to end my life!”_

_Ralph got up and sat over his knees. “Please listen, I never meant for that to happen, all I wanted was…”_

_“…me all for yourself?” Vanellope finished. Ralph lowered his gaze. “Is that what friendship means to you? Kill the friend if she wishes to follow her heart instead of yours?” she started tearing up as well._

_“I said I never meant that! Please you gotta listen!”_

_“You’re not a hero, Mr. Wreck-it Ralph!” Vanellope said in tears. “If you’d ever trusted me, you would’ve come and said it straight in my face that you didn’t approve my decision instead of taking help from a virus like a coward! You’ve proven that you really are a bad guy!”_

_Ralph looked down in shame. “I…was just…afraid you won't wanna be friend anymore. I was afraid I’ll lose you and our friendship.”_

_“Well, you just did.” She said coldly before proceeding to rip off the cookie medal out of his neck._

_“Wait, Vanellope! No!” Ralph cried as Vanellope dropped it on the ground. “Stop! Please!”_

_“BEST. FRIENDS. FOREVER.” She hissed as she stomped it several times until it was nothing but just a munched cookie. “NO!” He dropped down and piled up the tiny broken pieces of his precious medal._

_“Goodbye, Stinkbrain.” Ralph saw her walking away. He called out to her and tried to run after her but suddenly the ground beneath him disappeared and he fell into deep, endless hole._

Ralph woke up, panting heavily. He was on his stump, and his precious cookie medal was still in his hand, uncrushed and safe. He sighed and brought it close to his chest. It was the most terrible nightmare, he couldn’t forget the rage he saw in Vanellope’s eyes, and the stab in the chest she gave him by crushing his medal. He could never forgive himself for what happened, neither could he ever expect Vanellope’s forgiveness.

“Ralph?” He opened his eyes to see who called out to him and saw Shank standing there.

“Shank? What are you doing here in the arcade?” Ralph asked, confused.

The racer knelt down. “I’m here to talk with you. Ralph, sorry I got a little hyper back then. You didn’t mean for any of that to happen, it maybe your fault but it was not intentional.”

“Of course it wasn’t, but does it matter? Intentional or not, there was still my hand in Vanellope’s deletion.” He said sadly. “And even if she was alive, she’d probably never want to be friend after what I did.” Shank patted his arm. “Wait, is that what you came for all the way here? Talk about this?”

“Actually no, I came here because I wanted to show you something.”

“What is there left to see?” He asked in a depressed voice. Shank grabbed his hand.

“Well, why don’t you came and see for yourself?” Ralph sighed and got up. After all, she came all the way from the internet, it’d be mean to just refuse; and it was not like he was doing anything at the moment. He put the cookie medal in his pocket and followed her. “Ralph, I realized how much losing her means to you.” She started. “I was wondering if I could help.”

Ralph sighed. “You don’t need to. There’s nothing that can clear the sorrow of not having Vanellope by my side. She was…my everything, so I was protective of her. Guess this is just the result of my overly needy and clingy attitude.”

Shank breathed out and looked up at the 8-bit stars. “Ralph, after you left, I did some research on the internet with my friends. We got to know that the online game developers keep backing up the data just in case a wrong file gets deleted. Either if it’s a system file or regular one.” She explained. “I’ve been learning a bit of coding from past the year. So, I went into the core of the code vault to find the backup section, where I could find the backup data of the codes present before the reboot.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can you simplify it a little?” Ralph asked, confused.

“I’m saying that I tried to find if the game backed up any data of Vanellope’s code before she got deleted.” She explained. Ralph nodded. “And I found it, I gathered up the parts of her coding from the back up and managed to add it back into the main code vault of the game.”

A bit of hope appeared in Ralph’s eyes. “A-and?”

“And managed to regenerate her.” Shank gave a small smile and gestured in a certain point. Ralph turned and gasped at what he saw. There was his little friend, standing there.

“VANELLOPE!” He yelled up to his lungs. He rushed to her and embraced her in his huge hands, twirling and hugging her tighter than ever. “I can't believe it! You’re…You’re alive! This is real! I thought I was never gonna see you ever again, kid!” His eyes were filled with tears while she looked at him startled.

“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing?! Let go of me this instant!” she exclaimed.

“I’m just so happy to see you!”

“I said let go of me!” She jumped out of his grip and brushed off herself. “How dare you touch me like that?!”

“Vanellope, I’m sorry for what happened. It was my fault, I was just afraid I’ll lose you.” Ralph asked.

“What are you even talking about? I don’t even know you, mister!” She snapped. Ralph’s eyes widened in shock.

“…You what? Wait, you’re kidding, right? Vanellope, I’m Ralph, we’re friends, don’t you remember?!”

“Are you nuts? I’m Princess Vanellope von Schweetz, the ruler of _Sugar Rush_ , how dare you even assume yourself to be my friend?!” Ralph jolted back in hurt. Why was she acting like this? “Now please, I need to get back to my game, I need to reach for the Random Roster Race.”

“Hold on, you don’t remember me?! Shank, what is this?” He turned to Shank who gave him a disappointed look.

“Sorry, Ralph. But the game could only backup the permanent files of her code, which means she only have the memories coded into her by her programmers. She’s lost all her additional memories, I’m sorry, I tried my best, but that’s all I could do.” Ralph gasped, looking down.

“N-No, this can't happen…she…can't forget me! I’ll make her remember!” He exclaimed and rushed to pick up Vanellope. “Kid, you gotta remember me! I was your best friend!”

“Ugh, what is wrong with you?! I order you put me down!”

“We met in the candy cane forest, you stole my medal to participate in the race, remember?” Vanellope struggled to get out of his grip.

“You’re confusing me for someone else.”

“We built a cart together, then I taught you to drive it, we defeated Turbo and I almost sacrificed myself to save your game, remember anything?!” Vanellope started to punch and kick Ralph to free herself.

“Ralph, stop!” Shank tried to stop him but he ignored. “She has no memory of you.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“We went to the Internet to save your game! You wanted to live in Slaughter Race, but it started glitching and you got trapped in it and died, rings any bells?” Ralph cried as Shank pulled Vanellope away from him. “Please, you gotta remember!”

“What’s happening? What’s with the noise?” came Felix’s voice as he and Calhoun came out of the penthouse with the racers, along with Sour Bill and Gene following them.

“Vanellope?” They all gasped in unison. “You’re alive?”

“Aw man, I thought I was gonna be the next President.” Taffyta groaned under her breath.

Vanellope sighed and looked at her fellow racers. “Where were you all, my subjects? This big balloon guy almost abducted me!” she pointed at Ralph, everyone looked at him before giving her a confused look.

“Is this a joke?” Gloyd asked, this annoyed her more.

“Okay, now you all are just testing my patience.”

“She does not have her memories.” Shank said. Everyone shared a worried look.

“Sour Bill, come over here!” She ordered. The little ball of sourness quickly rushed to her and bowed. “What’s all this? Why are we not in our game, and why am I wearing this weird thing?” She pointed to the turquoise hoodie that she was wearing before pointing to Ralph who was just standing stunned in utter disappointment. “And why is this big, stinky insolent fool considering me his friend?” Ralph slightly looked up at her cold and arrogant self, he remembered his dream.

“I don’t know, your majesty.” He said monotonously. Vanellope groaned.

“Take me back to my kingdom, now!”

Rancis stepped ahead. “But our game is unplugged.”

“What?! You mean I don’t have my kingdom?!” Everyone shook their heads. “And nobody is freaking out about it?”

“Well, the steering wheel will be coming on Wednesday. You’ll get it then.” Ralph finally spoke up. Vanellope gave him a suspicious look.

“I was not talking to you, mister. So be careful or my fungeon will be reserved for you once I get my kingdom.” She said and turned away, Ralph wanted to cry. “Follow me, Sour Bill.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Wait!” Ralph called out again. Vanellope rolled her eyes and looked at him. “You gotta remember this!” He took out his medal and tossed it before her. She picked it up and looked at him. “You gave me this, remember?” she gave him a look. He sighed, realizing that she doesn’t remember anything. “Look kid, you…probably don’t remember anything, but I want to let you know that everything that happened was my fault and I didn’t intended any of that. If I’d let you follow your dream instead of being a clingy jerk, you would’ve still remembered the good times we spent together.” He admitted, his eyes closed in remorse and Vanellope still giving him a blizzard look. “This is probably a payback for not letting you follow your dream. But kid…I’m happy that you’re alive even after everything that happened. Cuz’ your life is what matters the most.” He said, sobbing hard as everyone was looking at him with pity.

Vanellope walked up to him, the wrecker refused to look at her, burying his wet face into the back of his hand, sobbing. She kept on a stern look before letting out a relived sigh. “Okay, okay, I got it. Just stop crying now, big diaper baby.”

Ralph looked at her, his eyes widened with shock. “W-What?”

“Yeah, it keeps getting tougher for me to keep on the serious face.” She said with a smile. Ralph kept on staring at her until she sighed. “Yes, I remember you, you dumb galoot.” He grinned wide, embracing her into a bear hug. “Kid! I thought you…”

“…yeah, you thought I forgot everything and became all royal and frou-frou type princess. That was the intention, yeah.”

“But why…” Ralph gave a look to Shank who shook her head.

“Don’t look at me, she wanted to do it.” The adult racer replied. “And you wouldn’t have gotten the lesson if she didn’t.”

“Thanks for scaring the doody out of me, Fart Feathers. I thought you really forgot me.” He said and hugged her again. “I’m so sorry for killing you with that virus, kid, did it hurt?”

“Well, yeah, it kinda did. But hey, Shank regenerated me, okay? Also, at least there was someone out there mourning over the deletion of a glitch after all.” She whispered, shedding a tear as well. “You’re still my hero, Stinkbrain.” She said put the cookie medal around his neck again.

“And you’re mine, kid.” He replied and let go of her. The racers rushed in hugged their President.

“We thought we lost you, Vanellope.” Candlehead sobbed.

“Hey, it’s fine, you guys. Guess ya ’all are gonna make me weep today.” Vanellope said, wiping her eyes. “By the way, Candlehead, I think your candle is touching my hair, you might wanna pull back.” The Candleheaded girl stepped back, sticking out her tongue.

“I’m happy you came back. Although I would’ve been very flattered to be the President in case you didn’t.” Taffyta said with a smile. Vanellope smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Not yet, you aren’t, Muttonfudge.” She said before turning back to Ralph. “I’m not leaving my home so soon, after all this is where I belong.” The wrecker smiled.

“You can go to Slaughter Race if you want though.” He offered. “I won't object, it’s your life, kid.”

She shook her head, “The real enjoyment is with you guys, Stinkbrain. Also, I will be visiting _Slaughter Race_ sometimes on off-hours.”

“You’re always welcomed there, kid.” Shank replied with a smile. “I should probably go now, the game might be getting online soon.”

“See’ya, Shanky.”

Shank begun walking away until Ralph stopped her. “Hey, Shank, just wanted to say…sorry for being so wrong about you. Thank you for bringing Vanellope back.” Shank smiled.

“To me, peeps like to say _Shank You_ , Big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I was originally gonna end it either with Vanellope dying forever or actually losing her memory and forgetting Ralph, but yeah…I couldn’t bear it and you got the happy ending so… yay!  
> Please leave reviews, you might not wanna know how much I cried writing this. *sobs*


End file.
